


【盾铁盾】嗅

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【盾铁盾】嗅

“你今天又和哪位女士在一起磋商了，嗯？”史蒂夫趴在托尼身上，用鼻尖蹭蹭身下人汗湿的脖颈，“我闻到了女士香水的味道。”

“去你的四倍嗅觉，罗杰斯。”钢铁侠喘息着，趴在床上不怎么敢动，体内的巨物才柔软下去，他可不想再被钉到发不出声，“但我想你很愿意告诉我还有哪些其他味道。”他侧过脸，眼底是狡黠的笑，引来金发爱人温和的啃咬。

“木桐，或者是拉菲，我猜？反正是某种名贵红酒。”他按住托尼，抬臀让自己已经柔软的阴茎滑出托尼体内，引来小胡子男人一声好听又颤抖的喟叹。略微红肿的穴口缓慢流淌出白浊和多余的透明润滑液，史蒂夫在托尼线条完美的臀瓣上啾了又响亮又色情的一口，让前花花公子都摇着头感叹：“世人肯定想不到美国队长在床上这么开放。”他稳住呼吸，一个翻身将史蒂夫推倒在床上，后者顺势倒下，温和地望着他，甚至有些担心：“你还好吗？”

“老天，别忘了刚才我才是跟咸鱼一样躺着享受那个。”托尼翻了个白眼，伸手握住史蒂夫又开始有苗头的性器，满意金发大兵发出舒服的呻吟和吸气声，完美的身体就那么在他眼前为他敞开，每一个细节都落入他眼底。这就像最棒的催情药剂，火星子般点燃托尼的欲望，让这位经验丰富的“前辈”舔了舔嘴唇：“有人告诉你现在这样辣透了吗，好队长？”

“大概有，你，我猜。”史蒂夫轻轻顶胯，让分身在托尼掌心里寻找快感的源泉，一边抓住钢铁侠在他身上到处点火的手，含进两根手指用舌头勾摹温热的薄茧和骨骼，那意思再明确不过。托尼移动两根手指夹住史蒂夫温软灵活的舌，被迫让他张着嘴，眨巴着蓝眼睛带着问询意味地望着他。托尼俯下身去，就那么连着手指一块吻住，近乎将史蒂夫的舌头禁锢住让自己随意吮吸。这让大兵乱了呼吸，在发出几声短粗的呜咽后放松将自己交给他。手指不知何时抽离，他们纠缠在一起的舌头很不安分地抢夺主权。托尼对史蒂夫远超他的肺活量又爱又恨，一个哼声后将湿漉漉的手指探入史蒂夫下身，按压柔软抽搐的穴口。

“唔……嘿，直接进来。”史蒂夫抵着托尼的额头分开他们闪着水光的唇瓣，后者挑了下眉，隐隐不可置信，“我润滑过了，这是你想知道的。”

“别告诉我刚才操我的时候你的屁股就已经——哇哦——”他讶于金发青年湿润黏腻的后穴，手指几乎是滑进去般顺利进入他体内。史蒂夫闭上眼享受，爱人温和的开拓是一种很好的放松：“明天我们都可以不用早起，但你一直很累，就，能少点步骤少点步骤。”他因托尼曲起的手指轻轻喘息，将腿张得更大些，顺着托尼的靠近缠到他腰上：“你可没有四倍力。待会儿结束后我来处理吧，你需要多休息。”

“你知道我现在感动得一塌糊涂吗？”托尼在史蒂夫体内弯曲手指，挤压内壁的褶皱，在送进第二根手指后准确又快速地抵到指根，狠狠擦过大兵敏感的前列腺。金发青年叹息般绵长地呻吟，在托尼吮吸胸前红缨时起了层鸡皮疙瘩，性器在小胡子男人手中完全挺立，后者增加到三根手指，忙活着的嘴一边将美国队长的完美胸肌覆上一层亮晶晶的液体，一边含糊不清地询问：“舒服？”

“嗯……你一直都能让我舒服。”史蒂夫放松自己接纳托尼灵活的手指，抬手摩挲托尼的后脑勺，让柔软的棕发在指尖穿梭，“希望我也能让你有这样棒的感觉。”

“虽然技术层面上差了点，但……”托尼抽出自己的手指，补充了些润滑涂抹在自己腿间挺立的阴茎上，再抵到史蒂夫的穴口外浅浅戳弄。他与史蒂夫接吻，焦糖色眸子亮晶晶的，爱与感动在当中翻滚，这样难得的脆弱惹来史蒂夫一个安慰性的挺身：“……看在我不信的上帝的份儿上，你在这就已经让我置身天堂了，史蒂夫。”

“我的荣幸，蜜糖。”史蒂夫吸了口气，瞬间燃烧的快感窜上脊椎。托尼挺入的性器炙热又饱满地撑开他，在他体内跳动，勾勒出属于托尼的形状，传递令他安心的温度。托尼前进得很慢，史蒂夫的阴茎已经湿哒哒流出不少前液，顶着托尼的腹肌寻求安慰，很快便被天才工程师满是薄茧的手握住，稍事套弄着。他被深深贯穿，托尼整根性器都埋进他体内，囊带抵在被掰开的臀瓣上。史蒂夫的双腿缠绕托尼的腰，后者在等待他适应，用舌头挑逗他打颤的嘴唇。

高热的体温将他们的汗水蒸腾到一起，史蒂夫睁开眼，给了托尼一个略微惬意懒散的微笑：“猜我闻到了什么？烟草的味道。”体内的巨物开始缓慢活动，灼烧感混着快慰在躯体里翻滚，这让史蒂夫下意识咬紧下唇，却被托尼拨弄开：“别乱咬自己。我为了应酬经常抽雪茄，没办法。抱歉，不好闻吗？”他的眼神有些黯淡，甚至是过于小心了。心脏一坠，史蒂夫喘息着亲吻小胡子男人湿津津的眼角：“不，这是属于你的味道，我不排斥。”托尼猛地抽出又挺进，内壁绞的他死紧。史蒂哽咽一声，眼眶酸酸涩涩，湖蓝色眸子像丢入异物泛起波澜的湖面：“就……啊……你的味道一直很棒。嘶……轻点，你不会想让我现在就缴械的……”托尼开始大开大合地操干，史蒂夫肌肉绷紧的电流在背部与床单的频频摩擦中如浪潮般拍打他，耳边托尼的低喘也带来兴奋与心灵上对结合与同步的满足，“别咬我锁骨，老天。”那样太超过了！

“你的这里，有沐浴露的味道。”性器有节奏地贯穿身下人，一边啄吻着史蒂夫形状优美的锁骨，托尼将脑袋埋在大兵颈肩闷笑，“还有我的香体喷雾。这味道很适合你，有够低调的。只有我能闻到——在这种情况下。”

史蒂夫气息凌乱地呻吟，自己和托尼的薄汗让他们滑溜溜又黏糊糊，鼻间都是对方的味道。“你也一样，斯塔克。唔——只有在这时候——我才能清楚地嗅到那些——哈啊——味道——”他被一个准确碾过前列腺的顶弄刺激的流出生理泪水，又被托尼吻去，在爱人换着角度的攻势下支离破碎地攀往高峰。

“好好学习，用起你的四倍学习，下次也这么操我。”托尼将性器拔出一小节，让抽搐的小口刮过敏感的柱头，带出一阵令人头皮发麻的快感，在狠力肏进去，享受紧致内里的挽留与吸吮。他发出一声被扼住喉咙般的舒爽呻吟，为他们的交媾发自内心地感动与满足：“你该死的太棒了！”

一室缱绻。令人耳红心跳的肉体拍打声混杂着男人的喘息和呻吟，几次欲求不满的索求话语很快被行动代替成愈加高亢的带上哭腔的呜咽。又有几声支离破碎的呼唤被锁进几个霸道又体贴的吻里，两具躯体在燥热的氛围里交换淫靡的氧气与体液。

“别忍，你可以先高潮，不用等我。”托尼想要抚平史蒂夫皱紧的眉，后者却倔强地摇头。

“我想和你一起。”史蒂夫轻咬托尼在他嘴边摩挲的手指，这让钢铁侠开始进行最后的发力。托尼抵住史蒂夫的额头，两只手则被史蒂夫准确捉住——他甚至不需要托尼安慰他笔直挺立着可怜兮兮在半空跳动的阴茎——握紧，十指纠缠在一起，在一次次的顶弄中逐渐收紧，严丝合缝。“见鬼的我无法拒绝你！那就一起！”托尼开始沉重地抽插阴茎，每一次都整根抽出，再整根没入，热流涌动着趋于零界点，史蒂夫每一次的呻吟都让他以为自己在下一个瞬间就会射出来。“操！为我高潮，史蒂夫。”托尼低吼着操干了十几次，在金发青年迷离了目光只能喟叹着握紧他的手时将精液灌入他体内，腹部也浇上史蒂夫几乎是同时射出的精液。托尼趴在他身上，史蒂夫也松开了先前一直钳紧托尼腰部的双腿，两人一起享受高潮在体内翻滚的余韵，懒散舒适得仿佛下一刻就能这样睡过去。

“史蒂夫……”托尼疲惫的声音微弱地响起，“我想就这么闭上眼睡觉，阴茎在你体内被含着。”

“托尼！”史蒂夫有些无奈，却并没有动，黏腻的后穴也放松地含着爱人的一部分。大兵松开手指，托尼便抱紧了他。“拜托……”史蒂夫听见托尼快要睡着般的呢喃，不由得软了声音：“好吧，好吧。快睡，我来处理。”

“我真的爱死你了，老冰棍。”托尼发出几声轻笑，“下次让你用用古龙水，再弄套帅气的衣服，绝对性感到让我想把你弄哭。”

“就好像你这次没把我弄哭一样。”史蒂夫翻了个很斯塔克的白眼。

“我们彼此彼此。”托尼调整了个舒服的姿势，脑袋搁在史蒂夫的胸肌上，耳边是令他心安的有力心跳，“下次我先来吧，搞得你好像没爽够。”

“随意。我知道你今天连开四场麻烦的会议以至于累成这样，要我宁愿跟九头蛇或者外星人打一场。”史蒂夫抬手覆上托尼光滑的脊背，轻轻拍打着，“快睡觉。”

托尼发出几声咕噜声，很快便呼吸平稳地睡着。史蒂夫心中叹气，心疼地亲吻托尼的手指。他又保持那样的姿势呆了会儿，这才深吸口气，挪动胯部让托尼的性器滑出体内。“嘶……”腿间滑下的液体令他有些脸红，全然不像方才。史蒂夫小心环抱着托尼，在意识到自己腿间的性器又准备抬头时头一回痛恨起超级士兵血清来。

他顶着昂扬的阴茎帮熟睡的托尼清理身体时坚定了一个顶重要的决定——以后一定让托尼先来。

以及，他的确可以试试托尼的那些瓶瓶罐罐，总有除了应酬外的其他用途不是吗？

end.


End file.
